


The Pink and Silver Jacket - A Malec drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "What are you wearing Alec? Is that Magnus's jacket?"A short malec drabble on the random word Jacket.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Pink and Silver Jacket - A Malec drabble

Alec was walking down the dimly lit corridor to the Weapons Room when he saw one of his collegues give him a weird look. This was the fourth one already, and he had barely walked a 100 metres or so into the Institute. Shrugging, Alec just went on his way. He was used to sideways looks and muttered comments ever since he had come out to everyone, and kissed Magnus during his supposed wedding to Lydia.

Alec entered the Weapons Room, and all conversations ceased abruptly. Alec looked around in bewilderment, and that was when Izzy's voice cut through the silence. " _What are you wearing Alec? Is that Magnus's jacket?_ "

Alec looked down, and froze in shock. He had gotten dressed in the dark that night, not wanting to disturb Magnus, and had apparently pulled on the wrong jacket. In fact, he had _most definitely_ pulled on the wrong jacket. Because what he was wearing was _bright pink and silver_ in colour, with glittery purple embroidery.

"Uh...yeah it is Magnus's. Doesn't matter. Tell me about the hunt. Where do we have to go?" He asked, hoping that Izzy understood his urgent need to change the topic.

But apparently little sisters were determined to embarass you in public, irrespective of how much they may love and understand you. 

And thats exactly what Izzy did. She began giggling. "You and Magnus have reached the stage of exchanging clothes? Or is it that you have been flinging all your clothes off in a heap every time you visit him in the loft?" 

Alec turned beetroot red, but refused to grace that question with an answer. "Isabelle, focus! Tell me about the hunt." He snapped at her, and Jace, taking pity on him probably, placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder to ward her off and briefly outlined the plan to Alec.

The shadowhunters left in groups of threes, targeting different parts of the city. Alec, Izzy and Jace, of course went together. And since Alec was pretty much useless at trying to hide in the shadows while walking around in clothes that shone like a disco ball, he became the one to cause distractions while Izzy and Jace prowled around for the kill. 

And that night, the Lightwood siblings had the highest demon kills of the month, all credits to Magnus's jacket, which froze the demons in place so badly that they never knew what hit them. All they saw was a flash of pink. A shadowhunter in sparkly clothes standing in front of them. And then nothing at all as Izzy's whip or Jace's seraph blade slashed them to dust.

Alec came back to the Institute to give the report, and then walked back to the door, on his way to Magnus's loft once more. Izzy surreptiously took a picture on her phone, and sent it to Magnus.

And that was how, on Alec's next birthday, he woke up to find multiple life size posters of himself in the pink and silver jacket with the caption, _The Most Glittery Shadowhunter Of The Year - Alec Lightwood_ stretched all across the loft. Needless to say, Magnus got a bit more exercise than he had expected that day, as Alec chased him all around the loft and onto the streets of Brooklyn, trying to throttle him for making the poster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Do leave kudos and comments, and check out some of my other fics as well. 
> 
> Im open to taking prompts, if anyone is interested! :)


End file.
